111191-will-there-be-paid-race-gender-changes-as-per-most-mmo
Content ---- ---- I have as well remade a character in level 15+ because I wanted a different hairstyle and color combination. Thankfully it was not high enough to be tough, but I do feel you on this. A barber shop would be just.. soooo good to have. :) | |} ---- ---- Hah, well players are already doing a fine job talking about any and all things they like or dislike about the game (pretty much all the time..and then some). Well, I was hoping that the potentially distant addition of the barbershop would be using in-game gold instead of $. Not sure this would include race/gender change however. If it did, it would be one heck of a skilled barber. | |} ---- ---- I'm the realest. so sorry | |} ---- ---- ---- I am positively displeased. | |} ---- ---- I could say the same thing over yet another daily zone, how about finish the race/class combos that were expected for release with a follow up appearance/race change featured in the Wildstar Shop services. but you know, different teams and such. Look forward to my Esper Draken though! | |} ---- Should make it a tradeskill class. This one time, in SWG, players wanting to change their look would have to go to an Image Designer to change hairstyle, change skin color, body type, facial hair, horns, makeup colors, etc. Options available to the ID'er depended on their progression in that trade, and the more IDs they did, they more experience they gained toward unlocking additional options. | |} ---- Because some don't care about your small problems and rather wanna have their character the way they want? | |} ---- Darn, you shouldn't said that! I quit *angryrant* Yak-yak-yak! Nah, just kidding. In other MMO's maybe this would made me angry, but knowing you Carbiners are working hard on making the game to work properly, the most of us more than understand and support this decision. I already said here in the forums, it doesn't help us having more content if the whole system basis is broken. But, I also hope well get those features at some point in the near future. It is nothing new to the genre but this features are one of the most frequented in any MMO who has them. I myself already had revmaped several alts, just because I didn't liked some feats. Yes, I would've rather liked to pay for the change and not replay the (boing) content yet again. (It's not boring, but that kind of boring, as if you already know what to do, because it was just some days/weeks ago you'd played the contend, and you rush like heck throu the leveling zones). If I had to decide, I'd put the revmap alt features right on the top of the to do list. But only second to the fixig issues. For me those are more important than content. But this is only my opinion. ;) | |} ---- i understand thank you i just would like to see this mention for future because i know there is a development time thank you | |} ----